Blizzard
, , and magic are offensive spells cast by Sora, Donald, and other characters and other characters associated with the element of Ice. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Blizzard magic is similar to ''Kingdom Hearts II in that it shoots a big chunk of ice directly in front of the caster. There are multiple ice-based attacks as well. The Diamond Dust and Frozen Fortune Command Styles are also ice-based. ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Blizzard shoots a spreading burst of ice crystals in front of Sora at the cost of 1 MP bar. The spread widens each time the spell is upgraded, and is capable of striking several enemies at once. Characters who cast Blizzard magic in Kingdom Hearts: *Sora *Donald *Jack Skellington ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Blizzard appears as a magic card that can be used in the following sleights: * Blizzara * Blizzaga * Aqua Splash * Blizzard Raid * Gifted Miracle * Homing Blizzara * Freeze (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories only) The only keyblade given the ice element in this game is Diamond Dust. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II Blizzard replaces Fire as the default single-target attack spell and has been changed to shoot a single ice chunk directly in front of Sora. It is, however, capable of striking enemies positioned behind the spell's target. The Reaction Command Blizzagun, usable Kingdom Hearts II, is considered by some to be another variant of the Blizzard spell. It is only usable in a battle in Agrabah and in the Hades Paradox Cup, both times against the Blizzard Lord. The attack captures the Blizzard Lord and hurls it across the field. No ice is released during this attack, nor does any magic appear to be used. A new ability, Blizzard Boost, increases the amount of damage done by Blizzard magic. It is generally learned by leveling, but is also a passive ability acquired when equipping the Mysterious Abyss Keyblade. Characters who cast Blizzard magic in Kingdom Hearts II: * Sora * Donald * Jack Skellington ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Blizzard is similar to King Mickey's Pearl spell and Jack Skellington's Blizzard in that it possesses homing properties and can pass through several targets. Blizzara shoots a ball of ice that disperses into a small snowstorm, damaging any enemy coming into contact with it. Blizzaga sets a trap in the form of a small ice ball that, when approached, triggers a large explosion of ice. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, the Blizzard License can be used from the Hero's License. Acquiring ''Kingdom Hearts '''Blizzard': Granted by the Cheshire Cat in Wonderland. Power equals Max MP+22. Blizzara: Upgraded after defeating Jafar. Power equals Max MP+26. Blizzaga: Upgraded after beating Behemoth in the Hades Cup. Power equals Max MP+32. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '''Blizzard': A Magic Card in Sora's default deck. Blizzara: Stock 2 Blizzard cards. Blizzaga: Stock 3 Blizzard cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days '''Blizzard': Granted after completing Mission 14 in Twilight Town. Blizzara: Granted after completing Mission 47 in Wonderland. Blizzaga: Granted after completing Mission 78 in Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts II '''Blizzard': Granted by Merlin on Sora's first visit to the Radiant Garden. Blizzara: Upgraded after defeating Demyx in Radiant Garden. Blizzaga: Upgraded after completing Atlantica. ''Kingdom Hearts coded '''Blizzard License': A gift in a Moogle Shop in Olympus Coliseum. Blizzaga License: Defeat Data Cloud in Olympus Coliseum. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Blizzard can be synthesized for 1200 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Blizzard Recipe *2 Frost Shard Blizzara can be synthesized for 1300 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Blizzara Recipe *1 Blizzard *2 Frost Gem Blizzaga can be synthesized for 2000 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Blizzaga Recipe *1 Blizzara *2 Frost Crystal Enemies that use Blizzard Heartless *Blue Rhapsody *Wizard *Defender *Icy Cube *Bookmaster *Fortuneteller *Blizzard Lord *Avalanche *Blizzard Plant *Skater Bomb Somebodies *Ice Titan *Jafar *Master Xehanort *Vanitas Nobodies *Vexen Unversed *Blue Sea Salt *Triple Wrecker Other Usage Synthesis Materials In both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, there are types of synthesis materials both called Frost that are filled with the power of ice. Gummi Blocks In Kingdom Hearts II, Blizzard names are used to mark the ranks of gattling Projectile Gummi Blocks. Armor and Accessories There are pieces of accessories in Kingdom Hearts and pieces of armor that have attributes that can increase defense against Blizzard or increase damage done by Blizzard. *''Kingdom Hearts: Blizzard Ring, Blizzara Ring, Blizzaga Ring, Element Ring, Three Stars, Holy Circlet, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Blizzagun Wrist, Shiva Belt and Royal Crown *Kingdom Hearts II: Abas Chain, Aegis Chain, Acrisius, Acrisius+, Cosmic Chain, Blizzard Armlet, Blizzara Armlet, Blizzaga Armlet, Blizzagun Armlet, Petit Ribbon and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'': Highest Ribbon Trivia *As there is no proper water element appearing in several games in the series, water-elemental magic is sometimes, though not always, classified under the same element as the Blizzard spells. fr:Glacier Category: Magic